Dolcetto
Dolcetto (ドルチェット, Doruchetto, also spelled Dorochet in the English versions of the manga and 2003 anime) was one of the human chimera associated with Greed's gang out of Devil's Nest. He is a short, fast man who is quite proficient with a katana, and has had his genetic material alchemically combined with that of a dog. As such, he has a heightened sense of smell and claims to have inherited a dog's high level of loyalty. Dolcetto used to be an Amestrian soldier, but, after being injured on the battlefield, was carted away to a lab for human study. Though he acknowledges that what happened to him was tragic, he remains optimistic, saying that he is at least grateful to be alive. Appearance Dolcetto is a stocky man with pronounced arm muscles, light skin, blue eyes, a wide nose and short, spiky black hair (blonde in the 2003 anime) with a widow's peak. He dresses in a skintight, black undershirt, a white keikogi with a pair of matching white, baggy pants tied around his waist with a black sash and boots. He also sports long, black armbands with zippers. In the manga and 2009 anime Dolcetto first appears in Chapter 26 of the manga and Episode 13 of the 2009 anime when he, Roa and Martel are ordered by Greed to kidnap Alphonse Elric in order to discover the secrets to the boy's armor body. He proves himself to be a decent swordsman and wise enough to know when and when not to use lethal force, but ends up being defeated several times during his appearance by Al, Izumi and Ed in turn with relative ease. As such, he seems to have a bit of a complex regarding his strength, responding angrily to being teased by the others. After Greed orders Roa to escape with Alphonse, Dolcetto is the first to sense the presence of King Bradley's regiment of soldiers by scent. He participates in the counter-offensive, cutting down military gunmen as they enter the bar's lower levels. When Major Armstrong enters the battle, Dolcetto recognizes that they are outmatched and calls for a retreat. Unfortunately, he is stabbed in the back by Bradley himself. He later proves to have survived the attack and heads off to where Greed and Bradley are fighting, lamenting his dog-like loyalty. He cuts Alphonse's chains and asks him to escape to safety with Martel before engaging Bradley in battle alongside Roa. Dolcetto is slashed through the waist and cut in half by King Bradley, and falls shortly afterwards. 2003 anime In the 2003 anime series, Dolcetto makes his first appearance as one of the test subjects released from Laboratory 5 when the facility begins to crumble. He joins up with Greed and the others to escape. He is part of the mission to kidnap Al and is one of the three human survivors of Devil's Nest to escape after the military intervention under Frank Archer's command. But when Lust and Gluttony arrive at Greed's forest safe house, Dolcetto and Roa attempt to fight them so that Greed, Martel and Al can escape to safety. Dolcetto and Roa are killed and presumably eaten by Gluttony. In the Conqueror of Shamballa movie, the Earth counterpart of Dolcetto is seen as one of the scientists who works alongside Alfons Heiderich. Dolcetto's personality is slightly different, while he is physically. He is more serious and stern. His hair is now blonde and he wears blue pants and brown boots. Trivia *Like Martel and Roa, Dolcetto is named after a brand of fine liquor. *Dolcetto may be a reference to Hiromu Arakawa's first work before Fullmetal Alchemist, the one shot manga Stray Dog, which has as the main theme the "military dogs", chimera like creatures resulted from bounding humans with dogs. **Coincidentally, "Stray Dog" is a recurring brand of liquor which appears occasionally throughout the manga and in one episode of the 2003 anime. *Arakawa revisited the idea of a super-human inheriting a dog's loyalty through scientific methods in her mini-series Raiden-18. The titular Raiden-18 is a Frankenstein Monster who tries leaving his creator at the end of the first issue, but because his master combined Raiden's brain with pieces of her deceased dog's brain Raiden is subconsciously compelled to return to her. *It was joked that Dolcetto has also inherited the tendency to lift his leg when he pees. *During his time as "lab rat", Dolcetto was identified as the number 156. Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brown hair Category:Chimera Category:Deceased Category:Manga Characters Category:2003 anime Characters Category:2009 Anime characters